Puppetmon
Puppetmon (also known as Pinocchimon in the Japanese version) is the second of the Dark Masters that the Digidestined faced. Info Appearance Puppetmon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles an evil version of Pinnochio. Personality Puppetmon's personality can be best described as a combination of a six-year-old brat and a violent, murderous psychopath. He loves to play with his enemies, thinking that it's fun to see their confusion, but equally enjoys murder. In fact, he destroys his own minions at will and he also tried to kill T.K. in the original Japanese version with a hide-and-seek game that involved real guns and shooting. Despite this, he is very gullible, and prone to temper tantrums when he isn't winning. Puppetmon is often chosen as a favorite of the four Dark Masters, mainly for his length of time fighting the DigiDestined and the plots he starts in the series. Puppetmon is a spoiled brat. He throws a tantrum whenever he's not winning and has an incredibly child-like nature. Story Puppetmon first appeared when he used the Digidestined as string puppets. After MetalSeadramon was killed the DigiDestined go to Puppetmon's lair of Spiral Mountain which is a forest under the contol of Puppetmon's "toys". He lair is a mansion next to a forest. He used voodoo dolls to let the Digidestined feel funny, and kidnapped T.K. to play a deadly hide and seek game (which had to be severely edited in the English dub, due to the original version involving guns and killing the other participant by shooting them), but T.K. tricked Puppetmon by tearing his map paper apart, destroying his remote, and destroying the television that looked like a camera. While Joe and Mimi were taking care of Ogremon, Puppetmon showed up Gomamon then Digivolved into his Ultimate form, Zudomon to fight Puppetmon, but he quickly defeated Zudomon. Just then, MetalEtemon showed up and announced his return, but Puppetmon picked a fight with him, allowing Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon to escape. After tired of fighting MetalEtemon, Puppetmon left to return to his mansion. The other Digidestined snuck into his mansion with Floramon and Deramon (who betrayed Puppetmon) and used a cannon to attack Puppetmon just as he was retuning. Angrily, Puppetmon ran, dodging the cannon attacks and Floramon and Deramon ran away.The Digidestined then confronted Puppetmon in a final showdown. At first, Puppetmon summoned a group of RedVegiemon, but were quickly defeated. Puppetmon then used WarGreymon as a marionette, only to be knocked out by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon destroyed his hammer. Just as Puppetmon was about to lose, he remembered Cherrymon's advice, and he summoned his "monster" mansion to keep the Digidestined busy while Puppetmon attempted to escape, as well as killing a remaining RedVegiemon. Just then, MetalGarurumon and Matt arrived, and Matt told Puppetmon that no friends will be on his side because he didn't care about them, which angered the evil puppet. Angered, Puppetmon attacked, but MetalGarurumon finally defeated Puppetmon with his Metal Wolf Claw technique. His mansion also collapsed upon his demise. Against Sora's Team (Coming soon.......)Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category:Toys/Dolls Category:Villains Category:Digimon characters